


Building A Family

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Ethan Gold Bashing, Michael Novotny Bashing, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is 30 and Justin is 28 they both have 9 kids. this is a fic losely built off of the movie 'Yours Mine And Ours'





	1. Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: i do not own these characters I am merely using them to protray different scenarios. Please dont sue.  


* * *

                             Chapter One: Starting Over

                                                                        *~Brian~*  
            Okay the kids are at school the boards are ready to present for tomorrow, so maybe I should step out of the office and head to the diner for some lunch. Cyn. Pops into my office just as I’m about to leave.  
“Hey boss don’t forget that you have to pick Sam up from Day Care at two instead of three today, and then you have to pick Alex up from soccer today at five, everyone else is riding the bus home.” She says looking at he schedule.  
“Okay thanks Cyn. I’m gonna head to the Diner for lunch did you want me to bring you something?” I asked her  
“No Phil is bringing me food today.”  
“Ohhh, Phil……I’m glad for you Cyn.”  
“What about you Boss anyone new in your life?”  
“No time Cyn…No time plus who wants to date an out dated party boy with nine kids?”  
“I just so happen to know every last one of your children and they are very well behaved.”  
“Thanks Cyn. Well I’m off I’ll be in early tomorrow.”  
            With that I was out of the office and off to the Diner for a nice lunch, hopefully the guys wont be there.  
                                                *~Justin~*  
            The chime above the Diner chimed as a tall handsome man entered, he looked around and spotted me in my booth alone and smiled. I had never been here for lunch before despite living here all of my life, I never had a need to visit Liberty Ave.  
“Hey, are you waiting for some one?”  
“No, not at all.”  
“Care if I join you?”  
“Sure, I’m Justin Taylor by the way.”  
“Really, I’m Brian Kinney my company is presenting to you tomorrow morning.”  
“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Kinney I’ve only heard good things about you and your company.”  
“Please call me Brian. Hey do want to get out of here and go some where better?”  
“I don’t know Brian I mean, do you think it’s a good idea for us to go on a date since tomorrow your company is going to be presenting to mine?”  
“This is a date really, god I guess I’ve been away for to long.”  
“Brian……do you think it’s wise?”  
“Justin I really don’t know, I haven’t seen anyone since my partner died and when I came in here to day and I saw you I felt something I haven’t felt in a long time and I really like it and I think I really like you.” He confessed, I looked in his eyes to see a lie, I wanted to see that he……..was just feeding me lies but his eyes didn't lie he meant it. I’ve gone a year with out him and I’m still waiting for him to come back, but deep down I know he’s not coming back to me.   
“I felt the same way….I guess dating wont hurt.”  
“Okay, I know this great little Italian restaurant down the street, if you like Italian.”  
“My son Domani is Italian, he loves to cook so any time I let him cook it’s always something Italian. Do you have kids Brian?”  
“Ya…but you wouldn’t believe me if I told you exactly how many I have.”  
“Try me you cant possibly have more than me.”  
“I have nine children one girl and eight boys.”  
“Your kidding right?’ I asked incredulously….he had the same amount of children that I did.  
“No…see I told you.”  
“No it’s just that I have nine too two girls and seven boys. There ages are 4-14.”  
“Really mine too. This is so weird I never thought I’d ever find anyone who could put up with the same amount of kids I do.”  
“I had four and adopted five of them.”  
            We never made it to the restaurant we stayed in the diner eating and talking about our kids until we had to go and pick them up from school and practice.  Later that night I met Brian at the Italian restaurant and we had a nice meal and became good friends. For weeks we’d meet for lunch and occasionally for dinner, after about a month of dating Brian took me to the beautiful Casein restaurant just outside the city.  
“Justin I know we’ve only been dating for a month but I really, enjoy your company, ever since Max died I’ve isolated myself from the dating world and when I saw you in the Diner that day I felt something I hadn’t felt in so long, and I never knew I missed it until I met you. So Justin Taylor…” He said as he got off his chair and kneeled in front of me.  “Will you marry me?”  
            I was shell shocked, I spent a year avoiding dating and then I met Brian and I knew I was in love. I feel tears stream down my face and I try and will my voice to work….. “Yes I will.” I pull him up off the ground and I kiss him full on the lips and I don’t care that I’m not on Liberty any more.  
                                                *~Brian~*  
            He said yes, I cant believe it I could have sworn he was going to turn me down…..but I’m not going to complain.  
“How are we going to tell the kids?” I ask.  
“A picnic, they’ll get to meet each other and become good friends and then we’ll tell them at the end of the picnic.” Justin suggests.  
“I don’t have any better ideas. Why don’t we do it tomorrow?  I’ll bring the main dishes if you want to bring desert.”  
“I’ll let Domani make it he absolutely loves to cook and he loves fashion. He alone spends more on clothes then most families I know.”  
“He’ll fit in well with my kids all of them except for Sam because he’s not much of a clothing freak, it could be because he’s four but he like art and he’s quite good for four. I mean his people look like people and his cars and houses look like they actually should.”  
“Jackson will finally have a sibling his age to play with. He likes art to but his art is more abstract, he really loves colors and music.” We finished our meal and about 30 some longing kisses later we were off to our families. When I entered my house I was ambushed with questions.  
“Dad, how was your date?” Gus asked.  
“Is he hot?” Jess threw out.  
“Does he know you have nine kids?” Tal yelled from the kitchen.  
“QUIET!!!!!!” I yelled. “To answer your questions, good, yes I think so but he’s to old for you, and yes. Now to answer the question you’ve all been asking all week you’re meeting him tomorrow.  He has nine children as well, Sam he’s an artist so I know you’ll like him. Gus and Tal he has twin sons your age and he has another set of twins David and Matt’s age. You guys I know I told you if I ever found some one I though I fell in love with you could meet him first but with our hectic schedules and with 18 kids different lives I didn't keep that promise. I asked him to marry me tonight not because I thought he could replace your father…no one can do that but when I first met him I felt whole again, and I felt better than I had since your dad died. I don’t want you to think he’s replacing your father and he knows what its like to loose some one you love. His partner of nine years decided one day that he didn't want a big family or to be tided down any longer and he left him with 9 kids. So please give him a chance and try to get to know him some and try to get to know his kids some.”  
“What’s his full name dad?” Ryan asked as he cleaned his glasses.  
“Justin Craig Taylor.”  
“Taylor…I know a Taylor.”  
“Me too his name is Domani, he’s Italian…he’s really nice.” Jess said  
“That's one of Justin’s sons.”  
“That means Fin and Craig are gonna be our new brother’s?” Tal asked.  
“Ya.”  
“Sweet, they’ll never stop us now.”  
“Who? What are you two up to know…do I even want to know? Please stay try and stay out of trouble just for a little while.”  
“So you finally found some one to settle down with again Brian?” Deb asked coming out of the kitchen holding a sleeping Alex.  
“Ya I did Deb. I really like him a lot.”  
“I’m happy for you; god knows you and Sunshine are the two people in this world who deserve a lot of happiness.”  
“I left some recopies on the counter for you to make for your get together tomorrow. “  
                                                *~Justin~*  
            As soon as I stepped into the house I was bombarded by my oldest children asking questions one mile a minute.  
“Hold on a minute, let me lock up and we can talk about this okay.” I locked the front door and set the alarm then joined 5 of my 9 in the parlor. “Okay ask away.”  
“What’s his name and what is he like?”  
“His name is Brian Kinney, he’s very handsome a very sweet.”  
“Kinney…….you don’t mean Gus and Tal Kinney do you?”  
“Yes he has two sons your age named Gus and Tal.”  
“Sweet!”  
“He also asked me to marry him. I know you are all hoping that Mitch will come back and be dad again but when I met Brian I knew that he was the one.”  
“So you mean were gonna have a new family?” Domani asked me.  
“Ya pretty much kiddo. Are yo okay with that, I know you loved your dad very much but I think you and Brian’ll get along well.”  
“I guess I can give him a chance, for your sake I mean if you really like him I can be nice. So when do we meet the Mr. Kinney?”  
“Well tomorrow afternoon, we’re having a picnic so you guys can get to know each other and possibly become friends.”  
“Daddy where are we gonna live?”  
“We’ll have to find a bigger house that will accommodate all of us now wont we?”  
“You guys will love him don’t worry about it, now all of you off to bed because we have to get up early and cook tomorrow.”  
            After I made sure all were in bed I got in the shower, I allowed the warm stream to flow over my body and I found my mind drifting to the beautiful brunette I was about to marry. My hand trail down to my hardening cock, I stoke it continuously as I think back to Brian’s gorgeous body.  I fondle my balls imagining its him doing it; I pump into my hand a few more time and spill my seed on the tile of my shower. Slumping forward trying to catch my breath I smile as I think of what’s to come.  I dry off and slip in between my sheets and drift off to sleep dreaming about Brian Kinney.    



	2. Meet your new family

  
Author's notes: i hope you like it....please review and tell me if i should keep going.  


* * *

Chapter two: Meet your new family  
                                                *~Brian~*  
            I woke up around eight the next morning and I found Sam and Alex asleep on my bed. Usually I hear them when they sneak in but I guess I was really tired last night.  
“Hey guys wake up we need to get you two into the bath tub and dressed before everyone else wakes up.”  I had them showered and dressed (in Armani Jr. Spring wear) in under an hour.  Then I proceeded to the kitchen to start breakfast and start cooking for the picnic later. Ryan walked in to the kitchen wearing his pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt.  
“I’ll make the sandwiches….don’t argue we’re gonna have four toddlers there just go with me here. I’m kind of excited to meet this Domani he sounds cute.”  
“One he’s going to be your new brother and two you’ve been spending way to much time around Em.”  
“Oh but I love Auntie Em.”  
“I know and that's the problem, not that I care about your sexual preference but you are to never shop at Torso or step foot in to Boy Toy.”  
“Pop……I’m nine not 19, everyone knows I’m your son and is not about to let me step foot on Liberty after 5pm so don’t worry.”  
“Except for the fact that you took after Max’s side in the looks and I still have no fucking clue when you became so much like Em.”  
“Does it matter? What are you making for breakfast any way?”  
“Coffee, eggs maybe some pancakes.”  
“Sweet, I’ll make the pancakes and you make the egg and coffee.”  
“I knew there was a reason I kept you around.” I laughed and ducked the dish towel he threw at my head. I then promptly attacked him by tickling him.  
“Hey pop no fair; your old and so not ticklish……stop!” He was laughing so hard he began to cry. “Pop stop…no…serious I have to pee.”  
“Okay sonny, go pee…wash your hands then come back and help.”  
“Alright.”  
                                                *~Justin~*  
            It’s 11:30 and Domani is still dressing himself and Ella and Jacky, I am seriously starting you worry.  
“Domani, what’s taking so long?!?” He came down the stairs followed by both Ella and Jacky.  
“I couldn’t decide on D&G or Armani, forgive me for my since of what to wear.”  
“Dom you are 10 years old, you cant date for at least another 4 years, I think you’ll like Brian though. Alright now that you're all dressed and ready to go some one grab the basket and we’ll get going.”  
            The drive was relatively quiet and I was thinking that maybe they weren’t as excited as I though. “You guys don't think I’m making a mistake do you?”  
“Daddy, Dad fucked up and made a grave mistake by leaving us. Brian doesn’t seem like one to abandon his family, he sounds like a good guy and any guy would be lucky to have you.” Fin said with conviction.  
“Its just that you are all so quiet, usually you're all screaming at each other when we go someplace with all ten of us.”  
“Daddy, Jacky and Ella are out like lights as well as Noly and Amanda hence the quiet.” Craig added.  
“Daddy you're just nervous about meeting his family and nervous about him meeting yours, we all promised to behave and we will he obviously loves you if that beautiful is anything to show for it.” Oh yeah the ring is wonderful it must have cost him a fortune. It’s a beautiful Platinum band encased with diamonds.  
“We’re here guys….oh shit we’re late.”  
“Calm down they’re just early it’s not even noon yet.” I parked and woke up the little ones and we went to join Brian and his family, it was obvious to me they all had a bit of their father in them. I walked to him and he brought me into his strong embrace and he kissed me.  
“Are you as nervous as I am?” He asked me as his hot breath hit my neck and I moan softly at his touch.  
“I am.”  
“Ummm, guys not to break up your intimate moment but don't you have some introductions?” Gus asked.  
“Oh, sorry sonny boy. Kids this is Justin Taylor my fiancé, Justin this is Augustus Brian, Taliesin Andrew, Aiden Randolph, Ryan Phillip, Jessica Brianna, David Patrick, Alexander Daniel, and Samuel Mason.”  
“Hi guys…well these are….”  
“Hey Fin hey Craig.” Tal said.  
“You guys know each other already?” Brian asked incredulously.  
“Ya pop we thought you got that memo last night.”  
“Well then you kids go and have fun and we’ll sit and enjoy our time together.”  
“Brian?” Domani came over and looked Brian up and down then he promptly hugged him. “You seem better than my actual dad, I have a feeling that you wont leave.” He smiled then went to play with Ryan.  
“Are you sure you adopted him, I can sense a lot of you and a lot of Emmett in him.”  
“He’s spent his fair share of time with Em…….that’s where he learned to cook so well.”  
“Oh…….not to completely kill the mood but where are we going to live with 18 kids?”  
“Well my mother is a realtor and I called her to see what she could find while keeping the kids in the same school.”  
“Thank you so much……I would have had no idea where to start. Would you like to come to dinner at my house with the kids tonight…..we could have a sleep over of the sorts?”  
“Sure, and then maybe tomorrow we could go house hunting with the kids?”  
“I’d like that, we have a lot of paper work ahead of us don't we?”  
“Oh yeah, what about or names?”  
“Well we are equals how about Taylor-Kinney?”  
“It has a nice ring to it; do you think the kids’ll like it if we change their names?”  
“To be honest with you Sunshine I’m not completely sure, we’ll have to ask them if they’re okay with it.”     
“So what did our lovely son bake for us today?”  
“Well our son made a German chocolate cake and chocolate chip Biscotti cookies. What was our other son Ryan’s idea for lunch?”  
“He had the small children in mind when he made these actually, they are Panini sandwiches.”  
“Wow we raise 18 great kids and now we’re gonna raise one great family.”  
“You know it Sunshine.” He said before he pulled me into another kiss, his tongue traipsed the out line of my lips and I allowed it entrance into my mouth, we sat there making out in the sun until neither of us could breathe.  He rested on his elbows and I laid my head on his chest and basked in the beautiful rays of sun that were shining down brightly and we watched the kids play with each other.  
                                                            *~Jackson~*  
            Daddy looks happy with this new man but I still with dad would come back and we could be a family again. I wonder if I am supposed to call this new man papa.  
“Watcha looking at?” Sam asked me.  
“Our daddy’s.”  
“How come?”  
“Well since our daddy’s are getting married am I supposed to call your daddy papa…..cuz Gus calls him pop?”  
“I guess so, I dunno why don't you go and try.”  
“Okay.” He took my hand and we went over to our daddy’s and my daddy had his eyes closed but I don't think he was sleepin’.  
“Hey you two are you getting hungry.” Sam’s daddy asked.  
“I am.” Sam said. I just nodded I was kinda scared of him cuz he was a lot bigger than my daddy.  
“Jacky you okay buddy? Are you getting kinda sleepy, your daddy was kinda sleepy earlier?” Now I was really scared because my daddy was asleep and he wasn’t there to tell me this man was okay even though he was making kissy faces at him earlier, so I started crying.  
“Aww Jacky I didn't mean to scare you buddy I’m sorry.” He pulls me into a hug, I take in his sent and I enjoy his gentle touch and he isn’t mad that my nose is runny and gross. Dad always got mad if I would cling to him when I was crying he’d always yell at me and tell me to go wipe my nose. “Jacky Shhh its okay I’m sorry I scared you, here lets blow your nose so your nice close don't get all icky okay.” I nod at him.  
                                                *~Brian~*  
            Fuck I guess I scared him some, he came over and he was starring at me with wide eyes and I knew something was up. I guess when your four and your dad is asleep he could look dead too. He started crying so I picked him up and rocked him gently like I did to Sam when he got upset of just plain fussy.  Justin stirred from the racket which is exactly what I didn't want he looked as if he could have used the rest but that's okay, he’ll get plenty tonight.  
“Hey Bri is he okay, did he fall or something?”  
“No I think I scared him a bit, I am a lot taller than you and you were asleep, but he seems to be fine now.”  
“I’m better papa, daddy papa give nice hugs and he didn't yell at me for getting a runny nose like dad did. I miss dad but I like papa better…do you like papa better too?”  
“I do kiddo…..I sure do.” That earned me a soft kiss on the cheek.  
“Hey boys go get your sibling and tell them that lunch is ready okay.”  
“Okay.”  
“So Mr. Taylor when should we plan this wedding of ours?”  
“After we get a new house and get the kids used to living with two parents and 9 more siblings.”  
“Pop…..Daddy!” Gus, Fin, Tal and Craig all came yelling.  
“Ya boys?”  
“We were wondering if we could go and hang out with a couple of our friends at the mall.”  
“Well it is Saturday but that's not why you came over here is it?”  
“Could we have some money……please?”  
“Boy’s I just took you shopping last weekend……but who am I to deny my children new clothing. Here take my American Express, please try and be reasonable, when I check it out the four of you had best have more than one outfit each.”  
“Brian I can give Fin and Craig my card.”  
“No Justin we’re a family now and it’s the least I can do, those two helped keep you single so one day I could get my act together and find my way into your life.”  
“Boy’s behave please.”  
“Don't we always?”  
“No!” Justin and I replied in kind.  
“Okay, you're right but we promise to behave since there are four of us now instead of our usual two.”  
“Tal, Ballario at Armani still wants you to go and pick up all of those clothes you had tailored they’ve been ready for a week.”  
“We’ll do it when you come to get us later, we cant drive yet remember.”  
“How could I forget I still have three cars that are intact.”  
“Three?” Gus asked. “Oh dad’s car the Vette and ‘The Car’. Beware Justin pop and ‘The Car’ are very close.”  
“It’s okay I love my car very dearly as well.” I pulled him into another kiss.  
“Well everyone else we’ll eat and you four make sure you eat some real food and not just that crap you all think is real food.”  
“Pop, hot dogs are real food and so is a burger.”  
“Not the shit they serve at that mall, why the hell do you even go to the mall any way…the only place you get clothes from there is Hugo Boss, so why bother going there to spend countless hours while your friends shop at places like the Gap and Old Navy?”  
“Pop! You are so weird some times, we go there for the exact reason you still drop in on the Babylon even though you own the damn place.”  
“And what reason’s are those Tal?”  
“To spend time with grandma Deb and the boys.”  
“You go to the mall to spend time with your Grandmother?” I asked  
“You know what you and daddy have fun with the munchkins and ankle biters and we’re heading over to the mall.”  
“Call when you need to be picked up, and don't get into to much trouble.” Justin eyed the suspiciously.  
            The two sets of twins smiled and headed off in the direction of the dreaded mall. Those four were going to be trouble, and then it hit me I now am responsible for nine more kids. I need to call Ted, and the schools and god there is so much to do.  
“Brian, don't worry so much everything will work out.” He said soothingly, wait am I that transparent, can everyone read me that well? Or is he surely the one….I hope it’s the later because my kids need another dad and I really like Justin.  


 


	3. Sleep Over

  
Author's notes: Sorry this took so long I've been busy with my school musical and I've been working myself into the ground. I hope you enjoy and I love comments and reviews.  


* * *

        Chapter three: Sleep Over  
                                                            *~Justin~*  
            We made it to Brian’s home and it was about the same size as our home, large beautiful and in a nice community. The house was all brick, their yard was large and fenced in, there was a basketball hoop and another car in the drive way. I pulled in and parked behind Brian, I got all of the kids out and they all ran off to play with their siblings except for Domani; he stood looking around slightly puzzled.  
“Hey what’s up buddy?”  
“Daddy isn’t that Sonny’s house?” He points to the house across the street and before I could answer Sonny and his father Riccio exit their house. “Hey it is, HEY SONNY!” He yells across the street, Sonny looks up and waves and comes running across the street slowly followed by Riccio.  
“Hey Dom, watch’a doing over here, you come to see me or something?” He asked  
“Nah, I didn't know you lived by Brian Kinney.”  
“How come? You come to my house all the time, how could you not know.”  
“I never been to Brian’s house before what can I say.”  
“Hey guess what.”  
“What?”  
“My dad bought me this really cool BB Gun.”  
“Daddy why can’t you buy me a gun like that?” Dom asked as Riccio approached us wearing black slacks and a blue dress shirt.  
“Justin, what brings you to this side of town?”  
“Daddy is getting re-married to Brian.”  
“I heard my name.” Brian said as he came over to join us, kissing me on the cheek first….staking his claim. “Hey Riccio how’s Alan?”  
“Bed rest, and ready for those kids to come out already.”  
“How many?” I asked him.  
“Three little boys, thank you.” He stated proudly. “All going into the family business.”  
“How is that going for you?”  
“Pretty good but you know I can’t go into it with young ears about so maybe some other time.”  
“Hey Riccio, you take care of yourself and give me a picture when those three decide to come out but we’ve got 16 little one to keep occupied and I don't think Dan is a very happy camper at the moment.”  
“Alright Bri, see you later Justin. I better be invited to the wedding.”  
“You will be.” We left Domani to play with his friend and we went inside only to find Alex, Sam, Ella and Jackie fighting.  
“No!” Ella screamed as she pushed Sam down.”  
“Stink face don't push my brother.” Alex yelled, Jackie then retaliated and pushed Alex down and he and Ella stood looking very proud.  
“You two come here right now. Give me your hands the both of you.” The slowly sauntered over and stuck out their hands. I hit them, not very hard, on the hand three times. Once I was done we had 4 crying toddlers, Brian took Ella and Jackie I grabbed Sam and Alex and I followed Brian through the house up some steps, down a hallway to Sam and Alex’s room and we lay the four on the two beds and let them sleep.  
“So, Jus how do you like the place?”  
“It’s beautiful I just wish one of our homes was bigger so we both wouldn’t have to move.”  
“Me too. Come here I want to show you something.” I follow Brian down the hallway to another room. It was large and it had a huge four poster oak bed with thick black curtains draped closed around the bed.  
“Brian when we move into our new house lets keep your bed and put mine in storage.” Brian chuckled a little then smiled at me.  
“Anything you want Sunshine.”  Brian shut the door and led me over to the bed, he opened up the curtains and we both climbed in and sat at the head of the bed. “You know Justin all the time we’ve been dating we’ve never once talked about our friends it was always about the kids and work but never friends.”  
“You noticed that two huh?”  
“Ya I did, why do you think that is?”  
“I’m not sure, but why don't we start now. You go first.”  
“Well my best friend is Michael Novotny, he has a partner named Ben Buckner, and they have a 15 year old son named Hunter. His mom Debby Novotny owns the Diner; she lives with her husband Carl Horvath and her older brother Vic Grassi. Then you know Riccio and Alan and their son Sonny. Then there is a lot more of them but those are the most important to me……don't tell Em. What about you?”  
“You are going to think I’m some lonely freak, but I never really made many friends. There is my best friend Daphne Chanders and she’s pretty much it to be honest with you.”  
“It’s okay Jus I still love you.”  
“Thanks Bri.” He said sarcastically, and then grinned at me.  
“You know what Sunshine we are going to have a barbeque tonight.”  
“And what brought on this impulse Bri?”  
“I have a lot of leftover frozen meet from the soccer party we threw for Ryan and his team last week.”  
“Oh yea you told me about that they got first place in the regular season and they won all of their tournament games.”  
“Exactly, but in hopes those kids would kill all of it I still have half of what I bought and I’m pretty sure it would feed all of us.”  
“Well then lets round up the kids and give each of them a task and get this barbeque going.”  With one final kiss we left Bri’s room and went to gather up all of the kids.  
                                          *~Talon~*  
            Jess and I were outside in the backyard talking and playing soccer and I have to admit she’s pretty good. We look a little bit alike even though we really shouldn’t considering we both have different parents.  
“Hey Talon stop daydreaming and pay attention.”  
“To what we stopped playing.” I’m pretty sure we had stopped unless I zoned out again.  
“I was showing you my new bike half-wit.”  
“Oh yea you said it was one of those chopper bikes right?”  
“Yea isn’t it sweet!”  
“Ya I really want one of those, but lately my dad’s been real busy trying to get stuff done at work and date your dad.”  
“I know what you mean, Pop hasn’t been around much either, but he’s trying I mean for so long all he did was work and do stuff for us after Dad died. We’d always ask him about it and he’d always say he was happy enough spending time with us but a certain spark with him was gone. I think he was trying to rescue the last part of dad he had left and that was us.”  
“Ya daddy tried to do that too, when dad left he left daddy a broken man and we had to pick up the pieces, he’d cry for hours then go and destroy some of his painting, after a while he’d go to work and come home later than he normally used to and then cook for us, but everyday he’d bring home a gift for each one of us it was something we wanted but nothing we knew he knew about. From time to time he’d let us skip school then we’d go to an amusement park to have a fun day. But one day he came home and he was grinning like a fool, I mean it was like he was when dad was still here, he was really happy again and at first we though dad was back and was coming over but Damian knew better, he watches daddy more than anyone and he told us that it wasn’t dad that was making daddy smile. When daddy came back he told us about Brian and I knew I liked him right away any one who can make my daddy happy is a good person in my book.”  
“You know, you aren’t like a lot of the other boys in our grade.”  
“How so?”  
“You’re not always trying to look up my skirt or telling crude jokes, you're nice and well mannered and you don't let me win then talk about how good I am at a certain sport.”  
“Well you are good and you play hard, plus I can tell some crude jokes and I some times tell them to girls but they’re all my friends. Plus none of the guys at school like me anyways, they say that art is for pansies even though I told them my daddy own an art supply store, and he’s an artist. But they don't care, so I keep to myself and I know that one of these days I’m going to do something with my life while they attempt to become big football stars.”  
“You know what you're right, and I think I’m going to like having you for a brother. If they ever mess with you tell Fin, or Craig or Gus or Tal. They’d help you, you know.”  
“I know but I want to fight my own battles I don't want to have to rely on them for help all of the time.”  She pulls me into a hug and kisses me on the cheek.  
“You know, asking for help isn’t always bad but if you want to fight your own fight I’ll be by your side all the way through.” She whispered into my ear.  
“Thanks.”  
                                                *~Justin~*  
            Brian and I walk outside to see if we can find Talon and Jess, and what we see warms my heart and by the look in his eyes I can tell it warmed his too. Talon and Jess were talking and then Jess pulls Talon into a protective and loving hug.  
“Jus, this is what we wanted. I don't care what house we move into of if we change their names but as long as they feel that bond we’re a family even if we never marry.”  
“It’s exactly what we wanted; as long as they’re friends and they look out for each other they’re family. Bri we raised some good kids didn't we?”  
“Ya we did. Hey you two put the bike away and get into the kitchen we got a job for you.”  
“Okay Pop.” Talon yelled.  
“Pop can I show Daddy my new bike first?”  
“Sure thing sweetheart, Talon then you come with me.” Brian called.  
Talon came running and jumped into Brian’s arms and Brian caught him even though I swear Talon’s getting to old for that, but then again I can still hold him and Brian’s taller than I am.  I go out to where Jess is standing and holding her new bike.  
“Daddy can I tell you something?”  
“Sure sweetie what is it?”  
“Well Talon told me he was having trouble at school but he didn't want to tell anyone because he wants to take care of it himself, what should I do?”  
“I knew there were some kids picking on him but he’ll never told me how many.”  
“I can’t tell you that, either he wouldn’t want me to, but how can I help him?”  
“Really, only by being there for him, don't let him down and do your best not to break your promises and that’ll be the best thing you can give him.”  
“Okay. Thanks, you know he loves you a lot and looks up to you a lot to and I see why.”  
“Why is that?”  
“You are a really nice person and a really good daddy and I’m glad that I get you as a daddy now as well……I think we all are.”  
“You just made my day you know that?”  
“I kinda figured, but you made my year because I haven’t seen Pop this happy in two years.” I helped her put away her bike then I gave her a kiss on the cheek and a piggy back ride into a seemingly hectic kitchen. Each kid had a partner and each team had a job to do, the fact that this kitchen was huge made it easier for each team to do their job.  Sam and Jackson’s job was to sit at the table and eat a granola bar because they were too small to reach anything; Alex and Ella were using the cookie cutter with Brian looking over at them every five seconds as he prepared the meat for the grill. Aiden and Domani were stirring the ingredients for a three layer cake; Ryan and Amanda were making a salad, Noli, Damian, David and Matt were thawing out the buns and setting out all of the condiment. I went up to Brian and slipped my hands around his waist then leaned my head on his back.  
“Hey Sunshine, is everything okay?” He asked in all seriousness.  
“Perfect.”  
“Then give me a hand.”  
“Sure what can I do?”  
“Finish rolling and pressing all of the ground beef and I’ll go ahead and throw the ones that are done on the grill along with the hotdogs.”  
“Okay Bri.” I smiled and he slipped out of my arms and place a chaste kiss on my lips then went outside in the cool night air to the grill.  
            It took about an hour and a half for everything to get done; the boys had gotten a ride home just as the burgers went on the grill. They had a shopping spree and I groaned when I saw the bags but Brian just laughed took his card from Fin and told them to first go and hang up all of the things they had bought. Fin and Craig even went upstairs to temporarily hang up their items as well. We all gathered up outside on the porch, the night air was filled with the smell of warm food, chlorine from the pool and those insect candles. Everyone was talking and laughing and having a good time, Bri and I helped feed Ella, Alex, Sam and Jackie so that they only managed to cover a portion of themselves in food.  After everyone had finished dinner we consumer Dom’s and Aiden cakes along with several of Ella and Alex’s cookies.  
            Once everyone was full we all settled down spread out over the porch and enjoyed the stars. Sam and Jackie had their heads on Brian’s lap and Ella and Alex were falling asleep on mine, it was rather late but this was such a beautiful scene. All of the children together and having a good time, the smaller ones falling asleep where ever they could find comfort, and Brian and I watching them and smiling. I stored this image away because I knew there were going to be some rough spots in our relationship and days like this will help to smooth them down.  
                                                                *~Brian~*  
            Sunshine filtered into my eyes waking me from a peaceful sleep, which shouldn’t have happened because I remember closing those last night. I open my eyes to see a sleeping Justin and a mop of black hair, two shades of dark blond and a mass of dirty blond curls.  
“Justin, Justin look.” I whisper, he opens his eyes and looks around slightly confused then he looks down at the children curled in little balls under the duvet. He smiles and strokes the hair of the child closest to them.  
“They must have snuck in here last night.” He whispers.  
“I guess so; something must have frightened them though.”  
“Probably the older kids watching movies and playing video games. Do you know what time it is Bri?” I looked at the clock; it read 9:30 am.  
“It’s nine-thirty, what time are we supposed to meet your mother?”  
“At ten-thirty. Are we going to take the kids with us?”  
“No Dan will get them up and feed them I gave him the night off last night because I was grilling. I hired him after Max died, just so the kids could still have someone home when they got home because Max used to work from home, so I thought it was a good idea and the kids love him so he stayed.”  
“I thought about doing that but I had always hoped Mitch would come back and I didn't want him to feel replaced. But he no longer matters to me.”  
“His loss right, you and those great kids of your…..I’m surprised you stayed single for so long. We should probably get ready, would you care to join me in the shower?”  
“I’d love to.” Jus and I got up as quietly as possible, trying not to wake the children and made our way to the bathroom. I stripped him of what little clothing he was wearing, which was a pair of my sweats and my boxers, I then removed my own clothing of a simple pair of gym shorts and my briefs. He turned on the shower then went to the door to lock it so the children didn't try to get in.  
“Justin I know you have your own rules and all but I was wondering.”  
“Brian I want you I’ve wanted you since the day I saw you.”              We both got under the warm spray and I ran my hands over his soft, perfect and pale skin, I planted soft kisses on his neck and d me a loud moan. I trailed my fingers down his waist line and his cock sprang to life, mine followed suite. I groaned as Justin pushed his tight ass against my hard cock.  
“Take me Bri.” He breathed out his voice raw with wanton need and lust. And as weird as it may seem for some yes I keep lube in the shower. I grabbed the lube and slicked my dick then prepped his hole. I started with two and scissored him, he pushed back and impaled himself on my hand when I added another. I scissored him once more and he was practically fucking himself on my hand. When I removed my fingers he groaned at the loss. I placed my head at his red puckered hole, I can feel the heat generating off of him. I slowly push into him allowing him to adjust; he pushes back and in one, more swift movement I am buried up to the hilt within him. I stop again allowing him time to adjust and he does so relatively quick.  Soon I am pumping in and out of him slowly trying to draw it out and make our first time last forever; even though neither of us are virgins hence the 18 children, he was begging me to go faster and deeper so I swiveled my hips afford him his request I plunged deeper inside of him and with each stroke hitting his prostate he was giving off some un godly sounds.  
“Shhh, Sunshine you’ll wake the children.” I tried to slow down to try and keep him quieter but he kept push back harder each time I tried. His breath shallowed and he was giving off these little grunts so I could tell he was close. I reach around him and grabbed his cock and with a few strokes he came all over the tile in front of him, he clenched his ass over my cock and sent me over the edge shortly there after. Once we got ourselves under control, finished our shower and I gave Sunshine another pair of my sweat and a white t-shirt that was way to big, but he didn't care. He had this sated and well fucked look on his face so when we entered the kitchen, we earned looks from both Dan and Gus.  
“Gus it’s Sunday why are you up this early?” I asked him  
“Why’d you fuck daddy in the shower with four small children less than 50 feet away in your bed?” I had no response for him; I had to admit sometimes Gus was good. “Exactly you have no answer for mine and I have none for yours. Thanks for the coffee Dan I am going back upstairs to play some more games which were the cause of the four children in your bed last night.”  
“He’s good huh Bri?” Dan asked.  
“Ya, to good. So I heard something about coffee?”  
“Right there just the way you like it, I asked Fin last night how you took your coffee Justin; sugar with Hazelnut creamer in it am I right.”  
“Exactly right. Thank you Dan.”  
“I heard you two were going house hunting today.”  
“Ya we’re hopping to find something soon be together all of the time and we want to be together all of the time as well.”  
“So when’s the wedding?”  
“I uh…..” I started.  
“I think we may hold off on the actual wedding for a while until we get everything settled legally, the name changes, joint accounts, guardianship of all the kids…..you know the hard stuff.”  
“Ya, then we’ll worry about the wedding.”  
“It makes perfect sense to me.” Dan smiled and started breakfast for the children. “Well good luck you two I hope you find what you are looking for. “  
“Us too.”  
“Well we’re going to head over to Justin’s so he can put on some real clothing and we should be back by one or two and try to keep them out of some trouble.”  
            We arrived at Justin’s house at the same time as Jennifer, I guess we were running a little bit late. Justin looked slightly embarrassed because he was wearing my sweats and one of my old t-shirts from college that was still to big for him.  
“Justin, Justin hi!”  
“Hey mom.” He hugged her and blushed slightly.  
“You must be Brian nice to finally meet you.”  
“Likewise.”  
“I found you the perfect house.”  
“Well then lets get inside and see this perfect house shall we.” I suggested, and Justin led us into his beautiful home.  
            Jen had just  shown us this really beautiful home and we were off to visit it, it had 70 room total, which was more than enough, it included and indoor theater, a play room, an arcade and many other things. We pulled up to this 20 foot black iron gate, we stopped at the security box so they would open the gate.  The house itself was going to cost somewhere around 45 million, because it was previously owned and Jen had found some damage in the theater, although money was no object I wonder if I can talk the guy under just a wee bit more.  
“We’ll take it!” Justin yelled.  
“Sweet heart you haven’t seen the inside of it yet.”  
“True but Brian it has everything we need, anything we don't like we’ll change. Brian it’s perfect.”  
“You heard the man…where do we sign.”

        Chapter three: Sleep Over  


                                                            *~Justin~*  
            We made it to Brian’s home and it was about the same size as our home, large beautiful and in a nice community. The house was all brick, their yard was large and fenced in, there was a basketball hoop and another car in the drive way. I pulled in and parked behind Brian, I got all of the kids out and they all ran off to play with their siblings except for Domani; he stood looking around slightly puzzled.  
“Hey what’s up buddy?”  
“Daddy isn’t that Sonny’s house?” He points to the house across the street and before I could answer Sonny and his father Riccio exit their house. “Hey it is, HEY SONNY!” He yells across the street, Sonny looks up and waves and comes running across the street slowly followed by Riccio.  
“Hey Dom, watch’a doing over here, you come to see me or something?” He asked  
“Nah, I didn't know you lived by Brian Kinney.”  
“How come? You come to my house all the time, how could you not know.”  
“I never been to Brian’s house before what can I say.”  
“Hey guess what.”  
“What?”  
“My dad bought me this really cool BB Gun.”  
“Daddy why can’t you buy me a gun like that?” Dom asked as Riccio approached us wearing black slacks and a blue dress shirt.  
“Justin, what brings you to this side of town?”  
“Daddy is getting re-married to Brian.”  
“I heard my name.” Brian said as he came over to join us, kissing me on the cheek first….staking his claim. “Hey Riccio how’s Alan?”  
“Bed rest, and ready for those kids to come out already.”  
“How many?” I asked him.  
“Three little boys, thank you.” He stated proudly. “All going into the family business.”  
“How is that going for you?”  
“Pretty good but you know I can’t go into it with young ears about so maybe some other time.”  
“Hey Riccio, you take care of yourself and give me a picture when those three decide to come out but we’ve got 16 little one to keep occupied and I don't think Dan is a very happy camper at the moment.”  
“Alright Bri, see you later Justin. I better be invited to the wedding.”  
“You will be.” We left Domani to play with his friend and we went inside only to find Alex, Sam, Ella and Jackie fighting.  
“No!” Ella screamed as she pushed Sam down.”  
“Stink face don't push my brother.” Alex yelled, Jackie then retaliated and pushed Alex down and he and Ella stood looking very proud.  
“You two come here right now. Give me your hands the both of you.” The slowly sauntered over and stuck out their hands. I hit them, not very hard, on the hand three times. Once I was done we had 4 crying toddlers, Brian took Ella and Jackie I grabbed Sam and Alex and I followed Brian through the house up some steps, down a hallway to Sam and Alex’s room and we lay the four on the two beds and let them sleep.  
“So, Jus how do you like the place?”  
“It’s beautiful I just wish one of our homes was bigger so we both wouldn’t have to move.”  
“Me too. Come here I want to show you something.” I follow Brian down the hallway to another room. It was large and it had a huge four poster oak bed with thick black curtains draped closed around the bed.  
“Brian when we move into our new house lets keep your bed and put mine in storage.” Brian chuckled a little then smiled at me.  
“Anything you want Sunshine.”  Brian shut the door and led me over to the bed, he opened up the curtains and we both climbed in and sat at the head of the bed. “You know Justin all the time we’ve been dating we’ve never once talked about our friends it was always about the kids and work but never friends.”  
“You noticed that two huh?”  
“Ya I did, why do you think that is?”  
“I’m not sure, but why don't we start now. You go first.”  
“Well my best friend is Michael Novotny, he has a partner named Ben Buckner, and they have a 15 year old son named Hunter. His mom Debby Novotny owns the Diner; she lives with her husband Carl Horvath and her older brother Vic Grassi. Then you know Riccio and Alan and their son Sonny. Then there is a lot more of them but those are the most important to me……don't tell Em. What about you?”  
“You are going to think I’m some lonely freak, but I never really made many friends. There is my best friend Daphne Chanders and she’s pretty much it to be honest with you.”  
“It’s okay Jus I still love you.”  
“Thanks Bri.” He said sarcastically, and then grinned at me.  
“You know what Sunshine we are going to have a barbeque tonight.”  
“And what brought on this impulse Bri?”  
“I have a lot of leftover frozen meet from the soccer party we threw for Ryan and his team last week.”  
“Oh yea you told me about that they got first place in the regular season and they won all of their tournament games.”  
“Exactly, but in hopes those kids would kill all of it I still have half of what I bought and I’m pretty sure it would feed all of us.”  
“Well then lets round up the kids and give each of them a task and get this barbeque going.”  With one final kiss we left Bri’s room and went to gather up all of the kids.  
                                          *~Talon~*  
            Jess and I were outside in the backyard talking and playing soccer and I have to admit she’s pretty good. We look a little bit alike even though we really shouldn’t considering we both have different parents.  
“Hey Talon stop daydreaming and pay attention.”  
“To what we stopped playing.” I’m pretty sure we had stopped unless I zoned out again.  
“I was showing you my new bike half-wit.”  
“Oh yea you said it was one of those chopper bikes right?”  
“Yea isn’t it sweet!”  
“Ya I really want one of those, but lately my dad’s been real busy trying to get stuff done at work and date your dad.”  
“I know what you mean, Pop hasn’t been around much either, but he’s trying I mean for so long all he did was work and do stuff for us after Dad died. We’d always ask him about it and he’d always say he was happy enough spending time with us but a certain spark with him was gone. I think he was trying to rescue the last part of dad he had left and that was us.”  
“Ya daddy tried to do that too, when dad left he left daddy a broken man and we had to pick up the pieces, he’d cry for hours then go and destroy some of his painting, after a while he’d go to work and come home later than he normally used to and then cook for us, but everyday he’d bring home a gift for each one of us it was something we wanted but nothing we knew he knew about. From time to time he’d let us skip school then we’d go to an amusement park to have a fun day. But one day he came home and he was grinning like a fool, I mean it was like he was when dad was still here, he was really happy again and at first we though dad was back and was coming over but Damian knew better, he watches daddy more than anyone and he told us that it wasn’t dad that was making daddy smile. When daddy came back he told us about Brian and I knew I liked him right away any one who can make my daddy happy is a good person in my book.”  
“You know, you aren’t like a lot of the other boys in our grade.”  
“How so?”  
“You’re not always trying to look up my skirt or telling crude jokes, you're nice and well mannered and you don't let me win then talk about how good I am at a certain sport.”  
“Well you are good and you play hard, plus I can tell some crude jokes and I some times tell them to girls but they’re all my friends. Plus none of the guys at school like me anyways, they say that art is for pansies even though I told them my daddy own an art supply store, and he’s an artist. But they don't care, so I keep to myself and I know that one of these days I’m going to do something with my life while they attempt to become big football stars.”  
“You know what you're right, and I think I’m going to like having you for a brother. If they ever mess with you tell Fin, or Craig or Gus or Tal. They’d help you, you know.”  
“I know but I want to fight my own battles I don't want to have to rely on them for help all of the time.”  She pulls me into a hug and kisses me on the cheek.  
“You know, asking for help isn’t always bad but if you want to fight your own fight I’ll be by your side all the way through.” She whispered into my ear.  
“Thanks.”  
                                                *~Justin~*  
            Brian and I walk outside to see if we can find Talon and Jess, and what we see warms my heart and by the look in his eyes I can tell it warmed his too. Talon and Jess were talking and then Jess pulls Talon into a protective and loving hug.  
“Jus, this is what we wanted. I don't care what house we move into of if we change their names but as long as they feel that bond we’re a family even if we never marry.”  
“It’s exactly what we wanted; as long as they’re friends and they look out for each other they’re family. Bri we raised some good kids didn't we?”  
“Ya we did. Hey you two put the bike away and get into the kitchen we got a job for you.”  
“Okay Pop.” Talon yelled.  
“Pop can I show Daddy my new bike first?”  
“Sure thing sweetheart, Talon then you come with me.” Brian called.  
Talon came running and jumped into Brian’s arms and Brian caught him even though I swear Talon’s getting to old for that, but then again I can still hold him and Brian’s taller than I am.  I go out to where Jess is standing and holding her new bike.  
“Daddy can I tell you something?”  
“Sure sweetie what is it?”  
“Well Talon told me he was having trouble at school but he didn't want to tell anyone because he wants to take care of it himself, what should I do?”  
“I knew there were some kids picking on him but he’ll never told me how many.”  
“I can’t tell you that, either he wouldn’t want me to, but how can I help him?”  
“Really, only by being there for him, don't let him down and do your best not to break your promises and that’ll be the best thing you can give him.”  
“Okay. Thanks, you know he loves you a lot and looks up to you a lot to and I see why.”  
“Why is that?”  
“You are a really nice person and a really good daddy and I’m glad that I get you as a daddy now as well……I think we all are.”  
“You just made my day you know that?”  
“I kinda figured, but you made my year because I haven’t seen Pop this happy in two years.” I helped her put away her bike then I gave her a kiss on the cheek and a piggy back ride into a seemingly hectic kitchen. Each kid had a partner and each team had a job to do, the fact that this kitchen was huge made it easier for each team to do their job.  Sam and Jackson’s job was to sit at the table and eat a granola bar because they were too small to reach anything; Alex and Ella were using the cookie cutter with Brian looking over at them every five seconds as he prepared the meat for the grill. Aiden and Domani were stirring the ingredients for a three layer cake; Ryan and Amanda were making a salad, Noli, Damian, David and Matt were thawing out the buns and setting out all of the condiment. I went up to Brian and slipped my hands around his waist then leaned my head on his back.  
“Hey Sunshine, is everything okay?” He asked in all seriousness.  
“Perfect.”  
“Then give me a hand.”  
“Sure what can I do?”  
“Finish rolling and pressing all of the ground beef and I’ll go ahead and throw the ones that are done on the grill along with the hotdogs.”  
“Okay Bri.” I smiled and he slipped out of my arms and place a chaste kiss on my lips then went outside in the cool night air to the grill.  
            It took about an hour and a half for everything to get done; the boys had gotten a ride home just as the burgers went on the grill. They had a shopping spree and I groaned when I saw the bags but Brian just laughed took his card from Fin and told them to first go and hang up all of the things they had bought. Fin and Craig even went upstairs to temporarily hang up their items as well. We all gathered up outside on the porch, the night air was filled with the smell of warm food, chlorine from the pool and those insect candles. Everyone was talking and laughing and having a good time, Bri and I helped feed Ella, Alex, Sam and Jackie so that they only managed to cover a portion of themselves in food.  After everyone had finished dinner we consumer Dom’s and Aiden cakes along with several of Ella and Alex’s cookies.  
            Once everyone was full we all settled down spread out over the porch and enjoyed the stars. Sam and Jackie had their heads on Brian’s lap and Ella and Alex were falling asleep on mine, it was rather late but this was such a beautiful scene. All of the children together and having a good time, the smaller ones falling asleep where ever they could find comfort, and Brian and I watching them and smiling. I stored this image away because I knew there were going to be some rough spots in our relationship and days like this will help to smooth them down.  
                                                                *~Brian~*  
            Sunshine filtered into my eyes waking me from a peaceful sleep, which shouldn’t have happened because I remember closing those last night. I open my eyes to see a sleeping Justin and a mop of black hair, two shades of dark blond and a mass of dirty blond curls.  
“Justin, Justin look.” I whisper, he opens his eyes and looks around slightly confused then he looks down at the children curled in little balls under the duvet. He smiles and strokes the hair of the child closest to them.  
“They must have snuck in here last night.” He whispers.  
“I guess so; something must have frightened them though.”  
“Probably the older kids watching movies and playing video games. Do you know what time it is Bri?” I looked at the clock; it read 9:30 am.  
“It’s nine-thirty, what time are we supposed to meet your mother?”  
“At ten-thirty. Are we going to take the kids with us?”  
“No Dan will get them up and feed them I gave him the night off last night because I was grilling. I hired him after Max died, just so the kids could still have someone home when they got home because Max used to work from home, so I thought it was a good idea and the kids love him so he stayed.”  
“I thought about doing that but I had always hoped Mitch would come back and I didn't want him to feel replaced. But he no longer matters to me.”  
“His loss right, you and those great kids of your…..I’m surprised you stayed single for so long. We should probably get ready, would you care to join me in the shower?”  
“I’d love to.” Jus and I got up as quietly as possible, trying not to wake the children and made our way to the bathroom. I stripped him of what little clothing he was wearing, which was a pair of my sweats and my boxers, I then removed my own clothing of a simple pair of gym shorts and my briefs. He turned on the shower then went to the door to lock it so the children didn't try to get in.  
“Justin I know you have your own rules and all but I was wondering.”  
“Brian I want you I’ve wanted you since the day I saw you.”              We both got under the warm spray and I ran my hands over his soft, perfect and pale skin, I planted soft kisses on his neck and d me a loud moan. I trailed my fingers down his waist line and his cock sprang to life, mine followed suite. I groaned as Justin pushed his tight ass against my hard cock.  
“Take me Bri.” He breathed out his voice raw with wanton need and lust. And as weird as it may seem for some yes I keep lube in the shower. I grabbed the lube and slicked my dick then prepped his hole. I started with two and scissored him, he pushed back and impaled himself on my hand when I added another. I scissored him once more and he was practically fucking himself on my hand. When I removed my fingers he groaned at the loss. I placed my head at his red puckered hole, I can feel the heat generating off of him. I slowly push into him allowing him to adjust; he pushes back and in one, more swift movement I am buried up to the hilt within him. I stop again allowing him time to adjust and he does so relatively quick.  Soon I am pumping in and out of him slowly trying to draw it out and make our first time last forever; even though neither of us are virgins hence the 18 children, he was begging me to go faster and deeper so I swiveled my hips afford him his request I plunged deeper inside of him and with each stroke hitting his prostate he was giving off some un godly sounds.  
“Shhh, Sunshine you’ll wake the children.” I tried to slow down to try and keep him quieter but he kept push back harder each time I tried. His breath shallowed and he was giving off these little grunts so I could tell he was close. I reach around him and grabbed his cock and with a few strokes he came all over the tile in front of him, he clenched his ass over my cock and sent me over the edge shortly there after. Once we got ourselves under control, finished our shower and I gave Sunshine another pair of my sweat and a white t-shirt that was way to big, but he didn't care. He had this sated and well fucked look on his face so when we entered the kitchen, we earned looks from both Dan and Gus.  
“Gus it’s Sunday why are you up this early?” I asked him  
“Why’d you fuck daddy in the shower with four small children less than 50 feet away in your bed?” I had no response for him; I had to admit sometimes Gus was good. “Exactly you have no answer for mine and I have none for yours. Thanks for the coffee Dan I am going back upstairs to play some more games which were the cause of the four children in your bed last night.”  
“He’s good huh Bri?” Dan asked.  
“Ya, to good. So I heard something about coffee?”  
“Right there just the way you like it, I asked Fin last night how you took your coffee Justin; sugar with Hazelnut creamer in it am I right.”  
“Exactly right. Thank you Dan.”  
“I heard you two were going house hunting today.”  
“Ya we’re hopping to find something soon be together all of the time and we want to be together all of the time as well.”  
“So when’s the wedding?”  
“I uh…..” I started.  
“I think we may hold off on the actual wedding for a while until we get everything settled legally, the name changes, joint accounts, guardianship of all the kids…..you know the hard stuff.”  
“Ya, then we’ll worry about the wedding.”  
“It makes perfect sense to me.” Dan smiled and started breakfast for the children. “Well good luck you two I hope you find what you are looking for. “  
“Us too.”  
“Well we’re going to head over to Justin’s so he can put on some real clothing and we should be back by one or two and try to keep them out of some trouble.”  
            We arrived at Justin’s house at the same time as Jennifer, I guess we were running a little bit late. Justin looked slightly embarrassed because he was wearing my sweats and one of my old t-shirts from college that was still to big for him.  
“Justin, Justin hi!”  
“Hey mom.” He hugged her and blushed slightly.  
“You must be Brian nice to finally meet you.”  
“Likewise.”  
“I found you the perfect house.”  
“Well then lets get inside and see this perfect house shall we.” I suggested, and Justin led us into his beautiful home.  
            Jen had just  shown us this really beautiful home and we were off to visit it, it had 70 room total, which was more than enough, it included and indoor theater, a play room, an arcade and many other things. We pulled up to this 20 foot black iron gate, we stopped at the security box so they would open the gate.  The house itself was going to cost somewhere around 45 million, because it was previously owned and Jen had found some damage in the theater, although money was no object I wonder if I can talk the guy under just a wee bit more.  
“We’ll take it!” Justin yelled.  
“Sweet heart you haven’t seen the inside of it yet.”  
“True but Brian it has everything we need, anything we don't like we’ll change. Brian it’s perfect.”  
“You heard the man…where do we sign.”


End file.
